Jack's Journal
by Velkan The Impaler
Summary: This is a school assignment where I had to keep a journal for Jack as the story progressed. Please review.
1. Day 1

In January, my English teacher had us read _Lord of the Flies_, and an assignment to go with it involved getting assigned a character and we had to keep a journal for that character. In case you couldn't tell, my character was Jack. This is word-for-word what I wrote in that journal, so there are definitely some grammar mistakes going to be involved.

Please, when reviewing, don't tell me how my style should change when writing or anything I should foreshadow or if I didn't mention anything you think I should have. Remember, this is what I wrote WHILE I read the book. I'm sure if I knew what was going to happen beforehand I would have written differently. But this is what I handed in, and nothing is going to change that. (but please feel free to tell me what you think!)

Anyway, I've wasted enough time talking about this. My teacher gave me a 100 as a grade on this, which really helped me get an A+ for that term. I don't think I deserved the 100, but whatever. Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------

**DAY 1**

What happened? Are we stranded on this island or something? Well, whatever happened, I guess I'm on an island now with a bunch of other kids, like Ralph. That Ralph kid seems to think he's our leader or something, but I guess he got that title fair and square. But how come he's calling me "Jack" now? I told him, I'm Meridew! And I told him I wanted to be chief, but Ralph just stole that position from me! Well, no sense in worrying about it.

And who's this Piggy kid? Well, it doesn't matter, he's just a fat idiot. What didn't he understand when Ralph, Simon and I were going into the woods to collect some firewood? We told him three people was enough, so why did he keep saying he wanted to come!

After we finally lost Piggy, the three of us found a rocky part of the beach with a large mountain. For whatever reason, the three of us decided to climb it. We finally got to the top after having to go through a bunch of problems on the way up. We got a clear view of the whole island and found the quickest way back down. It was up there that we decided we needed to start hunting very soon. (did I mention I was named a hunter when Ralph was made chief?) We started by going through a thick jungle where we saw a piglet entangled in some creepers. That would have been a great time to strike the piglet with a knife and get food from it, but I didn't. To be perfectly honest, I think I lost my nerve. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to kill that piglet. Next time, I swear I will not let that piglet go!

A while after that, Ralph blew our conch and started the first meeting on the top of the mountain. At that meeting, Raplh established the fact that we were on an uninhabited island and that we would have to look after ourselves. Ralph also came up with the idea of only one person talking at a time, so whoever has the conch shell would be the one to talk. I tried to tell everyone there would be rules on this island, but that only created an uproar. Then that stupid Piggy brought up the idea that no one knows we're stranded and no one is coming to rescue us. Ralph claimed he was just getting to that, but told us that the island we were on was a good island.

The meeting got out of control when one of the little kids got the conch and started talking about this giant snake in the woods that he calls "Beastie". What the heck is he talking about! The kid said beastie only came out at night, but Raplh said that he shouldn't have been able to see it. Ralph found out the kid wouldn't believe him, so he instead said that while we're on the island, we might as well have fun. He then ranted on about his dad being in the Navy.

After the meeting, I went with Ralph and some other kids to collect some firewood. Ralph made it really clear that I should be keeping a close on the fire at all times. Just in case a ship happens to come by, Ralph wants a fire to be ready so the ship can see us. Ralph and I crashed the heavy logs when we got to the top of the mountain for firewood, and for whatever reason, we both started laughing.

Unfortunately, we had nothing to start a fire with once we got the wood, but Ralph seemed to have an idea. He took Piggy's specs and started using the sun's glare to start a small fire. Ralph and I saw a fire starting, and we both started blowing on it to make the fire start. Piggy was having a meltdown and complaining that he couldn't see without his specs, but I could care less. We got fire! Everybody, including the littluns, were rushing to get firewood to keep the fire burning. But it was noted that there was no smoke, so no one would see us. Then that fat oaf Piggy started complaining about it and that we made a fire that was no good. I can't remember how many times I had to tell him to shut up. He thinks he can say what he wants just because he has the conch. The idiot! Doesn't he know it doesn't matter when we're not on the island during a meeting?

I decided to split up my hunting team, and part of that group would be responsible for making sure the fire would still go strong.

A short while later, we attempted to make another fire, but it was only supposed to be a small one. Instead, it turned into a giant fire with smoke pouring out of it. We got a fire all right, then Piggy opened his mouth again and started insisting he had the right to talk. Who does he think he is, saying the whole island is going to go up in flames and roast us all. If anyone gets roasted, I hope it's that kid. I can't stand him.

The scariest part of the whole thing was that the little kid with the paint all over his face was nowhere in sight when that huge fire was burning. Was he in those woods when the fire was burning and that tree exploded. I seriously hope he was not in those woods when that all happened.

I can tell this is going to be a terrible time on the island. Ralph certainly seems like a competent leader, but I can't stand that Piggy kid. And what is with the littluns saying that this giant snake they call "beastie" is living in the woods. There is no way a giant monster like that can exist. Surely they know that?


	2. Days 13, 15 and 18

Before I start, I want to (you know what I'm doing, don't you Leppers?) thank Leppers and K.L. Verne for reviewing my story so far. Reviews mean a lot to me and they keep me going. So please keep the reviews coming guys! (and thank you to K.L. Verne for giving me well rounded-critique about how the work should be considered so far, as well as telling me my strong poitns in it)

But I also think there's something anyone who's reading this should know. If there's a part in this journal that you don't remember happening in the book, it probably didn't. The reason being that the story mostly centered in on Ralph, and it followed him around for the most part. So when Ralph was in a scene and Jack wasn't, I had to make up what Jack was doing by having him do things that weren't mentioned. I also think there's one or two times in here when I go into detail about small things like meals that the book didn't.

**DAY 13**  
My hair has grown considerably longer and brighter. I'm really getting better at a job as a hunter; I can now act like the way a professional hunter would hunt. I was in the woods all alone, looking for some pig that I could kill and bring back. I was ready to attack until I heard thumping coming. Okay, I'll admit it: I got scared. I ran off the trail and back to the front of the island. I desperately needed water, and thankfully Ralph pointed out some coconuts that I could get water from. Ralph is working on building shelters while the littluns are off bathing or playing or doing little kid stuff.

Ralph and I ended up getting on the subject of hunting. I told Ralph I let my fellow hunters take a swim while I went off hunting. Unfortunately, once I got into that damp dark forest, I lost a lot of my confidence. I told Ralph we wanted meat, and he promptly told me that we didn't have any. He pressured me to admit that I didn't get any, so I finally did. But that was when my determination grew and I promised Ralph I would get one of those pigs next time. Ralph mentioned that we needed shelters, and I just lost it. I thought he was blaming the lack of shelters on me! He just said we've worked hard, then pointed out to me that the littluns are frightened. (like I needed to be told that) Simon came up and interrupted, mentioning that the littluns thought the beastie was real. Does he really believe a giant snake lives in the woods? I certainly don't!

Right after that, I told Ralph and Simon how it feels to be hunting in the woods. I said I really wanted to catch that pig, and Ralph said he didn't have a problem with it as long as I watch the fire. What does he think, that I'm going to forget about it! Ralph said the pig is the only thing I want to think about, but he knows I want to be rescued even more than I want that pig, right? He then complained that I'm getting a job I like while he just has to build shelters. (a job he's not too fond of. Who can blame him?)

At first, I thought Ralph was a good guy and a good leader. Now I think he's getting a little too wrapped up in his role as the chief. I have an uneasy feeling that he's going to get too cocky for his own good. We'll see what happens then.

**DAY 15**  
We are all getting much more used to our jobs around here. Well, I am, at least. However, we're still puzzled over the weird things that happen at noon, like all of the mirages or illusions. At least, that's what Piggy passes them off as, and for once, I agree with him.

I've decided to make myself a little more interesting, so I've painted bits of white and red on my face, but we've also began to get more serious about hunting. Well, I have, anyway. But that Ralph kid is being a huge jerk. I finally caught and killed a pig, and instead of thanking or congratulating me, Ralph yelled at me for letting the fire go out. He says he saw a ship, but because the fire was out, the ship didn't come to see if anyone was here. I really cannot stand that Ralph kid now. He's doing a terrible job as chief, complains that he thinks he's the only one doing work, and he hasn't appreciated a single thing I've done since we got on the island.

I even apologized for letting the fire go out, and all Ralph could saw was "That was a dirty trick". I seriously think I should have been the chief instead of Ralph. If we keep going under his command, we may never get off this island.

**DAY 18  
**I seriously do not want to have to respond to Ralph anymore. Today we had another assembly and Ralph proved again that he has no control over the island. Ralph started the meeting to say that this assembly was serious and that it was no time for joking. Ralph then said we have a lot of chores to do, but they don't actually get done. He mentioned how he was the only one to work on all three huts and that the littluns aren't going to the bathroom in the place he told them to. He abruptly jumped to having the fire ready for a rescue and no one was doing their part to keep it going. He was having a meltdown, so a couple hunters and I started laughing about it, and then Ralph said that that fire is more important than any pig. It sickens me to know our chief is inappreciative. He even made a new rule: from now on, the fire is to be on the top of the mountain only. Now, if we want to cook our food, we have to take it all the way to the top of the mountain to cook it. Ralph says this is because of the huge fire we accidentally started shortly after we got on the island. It was only one accident, I think Ralph is being a little too strict.

Anyway, the topic at the meeting once again shifted to the beast the littluns claim lives in the woods. A littlun's name was Phil, and he said he saw the beast when he was walking around the island one night. What the heck was he doing walking around late at night? At any rate, I still don't think a thing like that exists. Simon later said he was going somewhere on the island late at night too, and Ralph gave him orders to not do it again. Piggy and Simon later started arguing about whether or not the best exists. I'm sick of Ralph sticking up for Piggy when he has the conch. So what if Piggy has the conch? That doesn't mean the words that fat oaf says are actually important.

I finally had enough of Ralph. I told him he can't hunt or sing, yet he keeps telling everyone what to do. Ralph said he can do it just because he was made chief of the island. He sticks up for Piggy, and then tells me I'm breaking the rules. So what? I'm breaking rules, big deal! Why should I have to follow rules just because Ralph made them?

Once again, the beast was brought up, which is an extremely stupid thought. Simon had the conch and said he doesn't know whether or not he believes in the beast. Piggy jumped in and said Simon was nuts. I, and everyone in my hunting clan, started making fun of Simon. He thinking the "beast" could be a ghost. What an idiot. Piggy got the conch and said he doesn't believe in ghosts, but in all honesty, who cares? After yelling at Piggy for a while, Ralph jumped between us and had to wrestle the conch from somebody.

Ralph was throwing out ideas that something was watching us, and Piggy yelled at Ralph saying we had enough things to worry about as it is. Ralph says he thinks he should step down from his duty as chief. It's about time he came to his senses. If he quit being the chief, then I would be chief, and I would do much better than he would ever hope to do. But Piggy said that if I were chief, we would spend the entire time hunting and not think about our responsibilities enough. Piggy really seemed to want Ralph to stay as chief. That only proves more what an idiot he is. Ralph said I wouldn't hurt anyone if I were chief, but he said I would hurt the next thing: him.

----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

I'd like to apologize in advance, because the next chapter is going to be short. REALLY short. Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written.


	3. Day 24

Before I begin, let me once again thank Leppers and K.L. Verne for reviewing this. I really appreciate all the feedback I get, so please keep them coming.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

**DAY 24**

Last night was pretty weird. For some reason, the night and wind last night seemed pretty violent. I heard Sam'n'Eric screaming last night about something, probably that beast again. They seriously can't think something like that actually exists.

Ralph decided to call a meeting this morning, and those two twins started taking turns describing the beast. They said it had teeth and claws, and they said it was bashing into thins. If a creature like that really exists, then that would make for an awesome hunt! I started trying to recruit people to come on that hunt. Piggy, of course, had to act like a coward and say he was scared. He said stuff like "What about the littluns", meaning what would the littluns do if we went off to hunt and the beast came. Sucks for the littluns if that happens. I'm not scared of no beast. If there is something that big and vicious on the island, then I'm going to hunt it!

Just as I was ready, Ralph butted in and accused me of not wanting to be rescued. 'Course I want to be rescued, why would he think I didn't! He started ranting on about how I was supposed to make sure the fire didn't go out, but it did. He could have been watching the fire, too; I didn't see Ralph doing anything to make sure it didn't go out.

Ralph continued talking, asking if there was any place on the island I hadn't seen yet, and that's when I remembered that there was. There was a bridge-like thing made up of piled up rocks, and the animal might live up there. Ralph suggested that we eat something before we go to look for that.

The meal was pretty silent. We just had some fruit and barely said anything that whole time. I was just way too excited about the hunt to say anything. I have no idea how long we were there, I just wanted to go hunting.

When we finally finished, Ralph, Simon and I started our hike up the mountain. As we hiked up, we all went quiet. Ralph was leading out way up, but I told him I should be up at the front of the line. This was, after all, a job for us hunters. But I have to admit, I was kind of nervous. I don't believe in no beast, but for some reason I was nervous. (I can only imagine how scared Fatty is, being alone at the huts. Sucks for him if he's scared)

Unfortunately, we didn't find anything. In fact, we had to leave early because Ralph saw that smoke from the signal fire went out. Ralph is going way too fat with this entire signal fire thing. If there was a plane right above our island, we'd definately hear is, right? Ralph ended the hunt and led everyone back up the mountain.


	4. Day 27

**DAY 27**  
I began trying to hunt down a pig, and Ralph and Simon were coming with. Maybe I could finally show Ralph the excitement and thrill of hunting. Plus, I would love to see Ralph try to actually kill something.

When we found a pig, I ordered everyone to make a circle around it to insure it wouldn't escape. Ralph could have waited until we were closed in and the pig couldn't escape to attack, but instead he threw the spear early and only hit the thing on the nose. We didn't have a weapon after that and the pig escaped. Ralph tried to make excuses for missing it, like saying it was actually a boar. It doesn't matter what it was, Ralph still cost us our dinner. Ralph kept saying the boar was going to do us in, but I don't think so.

Ralph tried explaining what happened, but Robert started growling, as if he were the boar. We all started a game that quickly got out of hand when that happened. We all started forming a circle around Robert and started poking him with our spears, and we were starting to hurt him. In fact, when we started chanting, "Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Kill the pig! Bash him in!" In fact, we almost killed Robert in the end! We were acting like savages instead of human beings, but something that serious is not going to happen again. Robert said that I just wanted to kill a pig, so I jokingly said I'd just use a littlun.

We continued to climb a mountain afterwards to start a fire. Unfortunately, we realized we didn't have Piggy's specs, so we wouldn't be able to make a fire. What was worse was that the beast could have been lurking in the mountains and we didn't want us attacking it.

It was a very bitter hike up the mountain. Ralph continued asking me questions about the way to Castle Rock and to the edge of the cliff. I wanted to lead the way, but since Ralph was chief, he insisted that he should be able to do it. When Ralph finally realized I didn't like or admire him as a leader, he said "why do you hate me?" to him. Did it really take him that long to realize that was how I felt about him? I was caught off guard by this and didn't know what to say.

We continued making our way to the cave. We were all evidently nervous about having to go to where the beast supposedly lurked, but we couldn't let each other figure it out. Ralph began saying how silly it was for only two people to be going into the cave, he thought all three of us should go in. He was obviously a scaredy cat, and when I confronted him about being one, he turned around and began to make me look like the scared one. Okay, I was scared, but so was Ralph. We went further and further towards the cave, and we actually heard and saw something. We all got scared, but in no time we came across what the beast truly was. I saw the beast with my very own eyes, it was lurking over the cliff. Never before in my life had I been so terrified. We all ran for our lives back down the mountain towards the huts.

When we got back to the huts, we started telling everyone of how we actually encountered the beast on the cliff. Piggy, of course, being the idiot that he is, didn't believe us, nor could he believe that we were actually insisting the beast actually existed.

In no time, I called an assembly together, and once again, Ralph proved what an incompetent leader he was. After I told everyone we saw the beast and the beast saw us, I mentioned that Ralph got scared, screamed and ran away. He shot back by saying I did the same thing.

By now, I seriously had enough of Ralph and I wasn't going to take it anymore. I started saying that Ralph can't hunt, along with mentioning that he expects everyone to follow his orders. Hoping everyone else would have the same common sense I had, I started a vote and asked everyone whether or not they thought Ralph oughtn't be the chief. To my dismay, nobody raised their hands. Everyone on this island is now acting like a bunch of morons except for me. That was when I had had enough of not only Ralph, but of everyone else.

I started walking towards the jungle, saying that Ralph wasn't going to do anyone and favors when it came to hunting. I said that anyone who wanted to join my clan was more than welcome. I stormed into the woods, not caring how many tears were pouring from my eyes; not caring if I was going to be alone; not caring about Ralph or anybody else on this island. I could totally fend for myself out here, but it wasn't going to be so easy. I needed people to leave Ralph's terrible leadership and to join my clan. And lucky for me, that's exactly what happened.

While I was pondering in the jungle about how to make it on my own, a few of the kids who were wearing those long, dark cloaks when we first got on the island came up to me. They said they wanted to be under my ruling and not Ralph's.

Words could no express how overjoyed I was when I saw that I had some followers. I decided to lead the kids who would follow me down to the beach; we would hold our first meeting there.

First, I established that we would strictly be a pack of hunters. Second, I said that our goal was to now lead the bigguns away from Ralph and his conch. Third, I mentioned that wee were going to completely forget about the beast. The only thing I said that had any relevance towards the beast was that if were to kill a pig, we would leave part of it for the beast. Who knows, maybe he would leave us alone if we did that?

Our hunt started, and this would make for a great way to turn the others from the conch. After we killed a pig, we would hold a great feast for everyone on the island, and hopefully that feast would allow others to see my generous side.

In no time, we saw a family of pigs and piglets sitting under a tree. Due to my excellent developed skills as a hunter, I was able to throw a spear right into the mother pig, and my four followers (Maurice, Robert, Henry and Roger) began attacking it. We began by stabbing it with out knives and spears, and I made one killing slice across the pig's throat.

When the pig was dead, I cut its head off and impaled it on a spear. That was the gift for the beast. But, I have to admit it, there was something really disturbing about the way that head looked.

As soon as this was done, we went back to Ralph's part of the island. We weren't greeted too warmly at first, but that later changed. But, before we went, we had to show ourselves as different followers than Ralph's conch. So, we got some red war paint and started smearing it all over our faces to make us look like barbarians.

We invited everyone under Ralph's command to the giant party on our side of the island. A lot of those conch followers obviously wanted to go, and Ralph wasn't too pleased when he figured it out. He tried telling everyone not to go, but it wouldn't help. As I was leaving with my comrades, we took some of the materials necessary to make a fire.

No time was wasted when we got back to our camp. We started preparing the roast pig. While I was cooking, I realized something: where was Simon? I didn't see him during the hunt and I didn't see him at Ralph's camp.

Now it was night, and the party was ready to begin. Little by little, more people showed up to enjoy the music and the pig. I made sure everybody got exactly what they wanted, trying to show them how good natured I was.

When Ralph and Piggy showed up, I also let them have as much food as they wanted. When the pig was almost gone, I spoke aloud to everyone. I asked them if they wanted to join my tribe and have fun. Ralph jumped in saying that he was still chief, but he didn't even have the conch with him.

Ralph said that he was chosen as chief, but I reminded him that he couldn't hunt. He shot back by saying that we didn't have any shelters, and a storm started brewing. I jumped on the sand and started performing a dance, as did everyone else in my tribe.

The party became chaotic and actually scary when we heard a figure lurking around. We all turned, and it was the beast. Fearful for my life, I started attacking the beast and didn't hold back. Everyone else did the same.

We bit, tore and stabbed the beast as violently as we could. Hearing the beast scream in pain was one of the greatest things I ever heard. In no time, the beast was dead. We all cheered for the beast dying, and we then let the body fall off the cliff and into the ocean. Never before had I been that scared or violent. But the beast is dead, and that is all that matters. Boy, do I wish Simon was here to see that!


	5. Days 28 and 29

**DAY 28**  
Ralph probably thinks we killed Simon last night, but I know it wasn't Simon. The beast can take on any form he wants, and he can never be truly killed! Lucky for me, I've found a way to use the others' fear of the beast to rule them.

I now have almost all the bigguns in my tribe, so now I have a stronger tribe than Ralph. I hate him so much, he deserves the loss of power and order that he's getting.

Now I have almost all the bigguns, and I can use their fear of that beast to have supreme power over them. With Ralph's conch barely able to keep his tribe together, I have every advantage over him. Had everything that he once had…except for one thing.

I felt like typing up Wilfred and beating him, even though he didn't really do anything. I am now not only chief of this tribe, but now I'm ruler of the whole island! I enjoy using my superiority to beat and attack anyone, anywhere at anytime. People are beginning to fear me, and I love knowing that.

But, I also know that Ralph still has one thing I don't: fire. We would surely need fire if we were to survive, and Piggy's specs were the only means of us getting it. Because of this, I brought some of my strongest tribe members to plan a raid on Ralph's camp to get the specs.

The raid went perfectly.Yes, some of my tribe member's got hurt by Ralph's resistence, but it doesn't matter. I was able to sneak around in all the chaos and steal Fatty's specs. Now I have the power to make fire!

We were all enjoying the fire and meat, until Ralph let his sorry band into our camp, demanding Piggy's specs back. Yeah, right! I wasn't about to give the specs back to Ralph and his wretched lot. I raised my spear and pointed it his chest, telling him that I wasn't taking orders from him anymore. He shot back by pointing his spear at my chest.

In no time, Ralph and I were dueling with our spears as if they were swords. I was nervous Ralph was going to win, but luckily I got the upper hand.

I was able to hit Ralph in the ribs with my spear. Ralph realized how huge trouble he was in, and he started running off. He ran into an open area and we tried throwing our spears to hit him, but unfortunately we all missed.

But it didn't matter. We captured Samneric, and I tried convincing both of them to join my tribe. I'm chief of the island now, not Ralph, and I tried to get them to turn, but they wouldn't. So what if we're more savage than Ralph now? I have control, and everyone is going to be bowing down to me in no time!

The best part, though, came during the stand off. When Ralph was trying to get me to give Piggy's specs back, Roger picked up a large rock and tried to throw it down on Ralph. Ralph barely dodged it, and instead the rock hit Piggy. Piggy fell backwards and off the cliff. That killed him! Piggy is finally dead; I'm glad I don't have to put up with that fat oaf's remarks anymore.

I was finally able to convert Samneric to my tribe. With them on my side and Piggy dead, Ralph is alone now. And soon, he will be dead, too. After Ralph fled, I gave all my hunters orders that we were going to hunt down Ralph and kill him.

**DAY 29**  
The hunt was on, looking for Ralph. Ralph had better be enjoying his final hours alive. When the hunt began, we all started carrying our spears. Ralph wasn't going to escape from us, now!

After what seemed like the longest time, Ralph was found in the thickets. Unfortunately, he was in way too deep for us to get him, but I had another idea. I took the (late) Piggy's specs and started making a fire in the thickets with them. In no time, the island started becoming ablaze, and Ralph had little hope of making it out alive. Miraculously, he was able to make it out.

The chase continued, and I was excited now. Ralph was badly wounded and he wouldn't last much longer. In a matter of minutes he would be dead, and I would rule the island without any competition.

Ralph ended up running on the thin beach, and soon, he would have nowhere left to run. My heart started pounding with excitement and happiness at the thought that Ralph would soon be dead.

Ralph slipped and fell when we were running after him. He was as good as dead now. But, something happened then that none of us expected. Ralph fell right at the feet of a naval officer. We couldn't believe it. A naval officer found us.

All my hatred towards Ralph disappeared, and my heart filled with joy, knowing the entire ordeal was finally over. Ralph broke into tears, and in no time, I broke into tears. I was just so happy that we were going to be rescued.

In the end, it turned out that setting the thickets on fire engulfed practically the whole island in flames. Luckily, a ship was right by and saw the flames.

I was emberrassed to say I turned into a savage and that two of our companions died. Ralph said that we're the British and the British are the best at everything, but we weren't the best in this instance.

So, as I write this on the navy ship as we head back to England, I think about all the hardships and bizarre moments of this incredible journey: forming a rebellion, hunting pigs, becoming chief of a tribe, turning savage, killing two of our fellow castaways (almost killing a third) and having to learn to fend for ourselves. These were really quite an extraordinary past few weeks. Maybe Ralph and I can be friends now. I'm not sure I'd trade these past few weeks in for anything. (except maybe the lives of Simon and, I can't believe I'm saying this, Piggy) I will never forget those days on that island.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Well, there it is. There's Jack's Journal, the term paper for English class in February. I personally would rather have gotten Ralph, but at the end I think I got the best character. (not BY the end, but AT the end)

These are the comments my teacher made about this:  
_I think you did an extremely thorough job here Will, and it's definitely a 100. But I mist say-I think he would be trying to cover the deaths and convincing the boys not to tell on the way home. He'd be threatening to silence Ralph. Just my opinion. You've been a pleasure! _

And throughout that entire journal, I only got one comment. It was from the line "Ralph said that we're the British and the British are the best at everything, but we weren't the best in this instance." The comment my teacher made was _No- that was you wasn't it?)_ Throughout this almost 7,000 word journal, that was the only comment I got. Our teacher had to leave that week so she only had one week to grade our journals, so that definitely probably contributed to getting a perfect score. But I'll gladly take it!

Anyway, thank you to Leppers and K.L. Verne for reading this and reviewing it. Even though it was a more casual fic, I'm just glad you guys gave me feedback on it. Thanks for reading Jack's Journal, hope you liked it!


End file.
